shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zwei D. Köpfe/Personality and Relationships
Personality Zwei is a bad-mouthing, young. hot-head guy; he is a rough and tough. Always throwing out insults to others even Mutira himself, he is mostly a heartless man. Being a gang leader he shows qualities of an ok leader, he does not show any fear against others. This was discussed among the crew members, that Zwei is fearless to the point that he had foul mouthed Mutira himself. Zwei being young, he is somewhat carefree and doesn’t care about the future only the here and now. Zwei is so prideful that he thinks himself unbeatable and has no respect for authority, like any normal kid. But often he has been called a kid and he hates this, to the point that he had started fights with this. But as shown he has no soul when it comes to others, he doesn’t care about others. Only himself and it seems to crew members, as the captain he has claimed that he will take all of the blame for their actions. But as a very ambitious young man, who has this dream and will never go off of this. He is stubborn and even to gun point; he wouldn’t let his pride be little or such. This was shown whenever Mutira had joked around with Zwei, claiming that little boys shouldn’t be in the pirate business. He is not a patient person either, he often would tell the other crew members to hurry it up and finish off what they are doing. So he is like many other pirates in the world, he has a natural hate for the “heroes” of this world. But Zwei does have a problem, thanks to his devil fruit. He had grown a second head, but it is completely the opposite of him. So often in mid-battle he might talk to himself or even try to fight him. He often addresses the second head as “The Trash”, because of it trying to take control of Zwei’s body to make him stop hurting innocent people. So the second head is basically a good person and seems to be a pain in the ass for Zwei. Relationships Zwei Crew Among the Zwei crew, he seems to take great pride and praises them for their skills. But his true relationship is with his best fighters and crew members, he does have a few expectations for them. He has told them that they must not think twice about killing anyone, doing what he says or even trying to betray him. He had traitors among him sometimes and he had made examples of them, asserting his powers among them. However with the second head thinks nothing of them, he calls them monsters and often tries to take control of Zwei's body, trying to stop the other members but it sadly fails most of the time. Allies Mutira Zwei has a bitter sweet relationship with Mutira, he was defeated by Mutira and was made his subordinate. But it is was all bad, Mutira has made only Zwei a little more respect than the other members of the crew. They do seem to discuss events and can stand in the same place together without fighting. Also it seems that Zwei had opened his ship up for Mutira whenever he needs to lay low. Mutira however does seem to believe the boys power, because he had seen it himself first hand. Hersoma Zwei and Hersoma's relationship hasn't been fully shown but, it would appear that the two can stand each other most of the times. But often Hersoma addresses the boy as an arrogant and to pride filled, also she had threaten him with one thing. If he or any of his crew were to lay a hand on Spade, she would kill them and doesn't care what Mutira would, but other than that she doesn't care what he does. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages